The present invention relates to a dispenser for liquid and semi-liquid cosmetics such as foundation liquid, creams, pastes and the like (hereafter “liquid cosmetics”). The present invention also relates to a cosmetic compact containing the dispenser which conveniently stores and dispenses the liquid cosmetic product. The compact may also store other items such as an applicator sponge or mirror.
Most cosmetic compacts contain cosmetic materials in solid, paste or powder form. Compacts for applying more mobile liquid cosmetics by means of a pump dispenser are known. In a majority of cases, the compacts can only be operated in a limited orientation of the compact, i.e. in a normal upright orientation. This is typical where the pump dispenser operates by virtue of a dip tube submerged in the liquid to be dispensed. This can be problematic when there is a desire to operate the compact in another orientation such as upside down or when the user is lying down.
One such attempt to overcome such a problem is to use an ‘airless dispenser’ as disclosed in FR2821766. The dispenser comprises of a supple pouch containing the liquid product and an outer compressible bulb with an air inlet valve. The bulb is flexible and forms an air space around the pouch, allowing the air space to be pressurised and the pouch to be compressed to expel a portion of the product when the bulb is squeezed in the hand. The pressure applied to the pouch allows the dispenser to operate in any orientation of the dispenser. However, there is still the problem that since the outer bulb is flexible it is prone to be accidentally compressed when handled or when loosely stored in a bag such as a hand bag. This is particularly the case where the user has forgotten to place the lid or stopper on the dispenser or it accidentally falls off the dispenser.
Similarly JP2004208973 describes a cosmetic compact comprising a main body having an inner lid, an outer lid and a base connected by a hinge. The base of the compact comprises of a recess to contain a cosmetic puff and a further recess as a reservoir for dispensed liquid cosmetics. The liquid cosmetic product is supplied from a tube-type container equipped with a pump-type dispenser having an actuating plunger. The outer lid is coupled with the inner lid so as to enclose the tubular container. A push button is attached to the plunger and the outer lid has an opening to expose the push button so that it can be depressed externally of the compact. On pressing the push button, the liquid cosmetic product is dispensed into the reservoir recess. The container wall is flexible so that it can collapse. This can be problematic if the container is replaceable once it becomes empty or when requiring another type of cosmetic, i.e. in the form of a cartridge. Handling the container may cause some of the remaining liquid cosmetic in the container to accidentally exude from the container and soil the user's hands. In addition, the flexible container must be carefully handled when connecting a replacement container onto the pump-dispenser, in order to avoid accidental spillage.
Cosmetics compacts must present a stylish appearance to make them presentable to the user and thus more attractive for purchase. However, since pump-type dispensers can only be actuated by depressing a plunger, the majority of actuating mechanisms require the push button to be directly connected to the plunger. This limits the design flexibility of the compact. For example, in JP2004208973 an opening in the outer lid has to be provided to expose the push-button so causing the push button to protrude from the compact and making the design of the compact unsightly. This is particularly the case if a smooth compact is desired that can be easy to handled and is ergonomically friendly. Moreover, the push-button can only be depressed in a direction along the axis of the plunger making actuation of the pump-type dispenser difficult and cumbersome to use. In the most extreme case, the user may have to handle the compact in one hand and operate the push button with the other hand. With such a compact, the user has to dispense the liquid cosmetic in a reservoir recess prior to application. Any excess liquid cosmetic liquid that is not used is therefore wasted.
Furthermore, having an opening in the outer lid to expose the push button increases the risk of accidental actuation of the pump dispenser. This is particularly the case, when the compact is loosely carried in the user's bag.
WO 01/44076 (Techniplast) describes an actuator attachable onto a pump-dispenser for dispensing fluids, liquids or pasty material whereby the user applies pressure on the actuator transversely to the longitudinal direction of the axis of the pump-dispenser. The actuator comprises two toggle joint lever arms hinged at an intermediate portion. The free ends of the two arms opposed to the hinge form longitudinal end parts for transmitting force, and which form an obtuse angle in the rest position. When transverse force is applied at the hinge, the angle increases and this generates a longitudinal sliding force on the pump-dispenser to dispense the product. Although this overcomes the problem of providing an actuator which does not suffer from the problem of complex moving parts accessible from the outside of any casing to which it is installed and being detrimental to its ergonomics, there is no disclosure of using the actuator for cosmetic material, particularly in a cosmetic compact. A casing or container incorporating the pump dispensing mechanism described in WO 01/44076 (Techniplast) suffers from the problem that the button for actuating the pump mechanism is located on an external wall of the container and therefore vulnerable to accidental actuation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,751 (Oishi) describes a cosmetic compact for discharging cosmetic material comprising a case body having a base and an outer lid. A flat plate is disposed movably in the case body and a sealed sac to be filled with the cosmetic material disposed under this flat plate. A pump having a cylinder and a piston capable of being driven by the flat plate to discharge the cosmetic material is provided in the sealed sac. A cover is stretched over the upper surface of the flat plate to cover the discharge hole. A slit is formed in the cover so as to communicate with the discharge hole. In order to discharge the cosmetic material the flat plate is pressed in a direction along which the piston moves. An applicator such as a cosmetic sponge on top of the flat plate is thereby impregnated with the cosmetic material when the flat plate is depressed. Although the mechanism for discharging the cosmetic material is protected from accidental actuation by the outer lid, the button or flat plate for actuating the pump dispenser is limited by the direction in which the piston moves, thus reducing any design freedom of the cosmetic compact. In addition, having the dispensing orifice located on the flat plate for actuating the pump mechanism would mean that any excess cosmetic material discharged is likely to build up around the dispensing orifice or slit on the cover and thus remain within the cosmetic compact. This will not only cause the excess cosmetic material to dry up on the cover causing contamination of fresh cosmetic material discharged from the sac but also any cosmetic material not used is wasted.
A cosmetic dispenser having a pump-type dispenser is thus required that does not suffer from the above described problems and incorporates an actuator to actuate the pump-type dispenser that does not restrict the design flexibility of the compact.